Vanilla Twilight
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: SEQUEL to 'it was always her, but he lost his chance'. Molly II/Lorcan. He watches the Twilight in the sky and he remembers her, and him, and them. Unlike the prequel to this, it actually has a happy ending! One Shot.


Yeah.. This may seem like a Prequel/Sequel to a Dance with the Fairies, or even of Flower Crowns.. But it's NOT!

_It's a **sequel** for_ _**'It was always her, but he lost his chance'**_

_**I HIGHLY recommend reading the prequel to this "It was always her, but he lost his chance" first, so that you may understand this story better. it would get really confusing at parts if you don't.**_

* * *

><p><em>Song Inspiration<em>: **Vanilla Twilight, by Owl City** (_it's my favorite song.. one of them..)_

_Pairing: _**Lorcan/Molly, because my vision of them together are just so adorable.**

_Music to play in BG: _**I recommend playing the song "Vanilla Twilight".. I prefer an instrumental version.. Also, any slow, saddish, sweet soundtrack would do. Preferably a James Newton Howard Soundtrack, but whatever you like.**

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander stared at the twilight, clearly visible among the skies. He watched the colors spread around the sky, the colors so soft but bright and lively as the same time.<p>

_Twilight_. Lorcan thought sadly.

The image and presence of her, and basically just _her_, still kept haunting his mind. Her warm and kind personality, but at the same time the firecracker that was waiting to light up and soar, inside her. Twilight. It was her favorite time of the day. She told him of how _fascinating_ the time of Twilight was. He never exactly knew why she was so entranced by it. Had she not preferred the bright when the sun was right up at the sky? Or perhaps, during the time of midnight, when the moon glowed brightly?

Looking at it, he tried to comprehend what was just so special exactly about it. But he couldn't concentrate. Because _she_ kept appearing in his mind.

Molly Audrey Weasley was inevitable. She was just always around, and how could you even avoid her? With her wild, tan skin. Her wild mane of fire red. Her smile that was bright and lively and you just can't help but smile too.

It's been months.. Months ever since she had her hands held by his, and the way it fit so perfectly.. Months without talking to her, hearing the bright tone of her voice, and the sparkle in her eyes that were all meant for him, and him alone.

It's been months, but it felt like light years, and she still appeared. Sometimes at class, although she always sat at the back nowadays, making him have to turn around to just see her beautiful face; and sometimes, much like now, just in his mind, apparating in and out.

Molly. It truly did feel like light years ever since they were stargazing nearby the Black Lake, having a picnic, when they were supposed to be finishing their Astronomy homework. He missed the times where she would wrap her arms around him, and some of those times where he would lift her and give her piggy-back rides when she was feeling sore from carrying all her heavy books.

He told himself he would be fine, and that he would get over her like she had, but it wasn't easy. He missed her, and the nostalgia caused him to have a hard time sleeping for days, and spend hours just lying on his suddenly uncomfortable bed, revisiting his memories with her. The happy times, before he caused the trouble.

It wasn't so lonely when he had his dorm mates and brother for company, but he knew, and so did they, probably, that they were just never good enough, not enough to fill the hole in his heart like she had.

Maybe it was something only she could do, Lorcan thought. Only she, who could melt the cold in his heart. Perhaps.

Everyone must have thought that he had already forgotten her. After all, wasn't it he who started the whole reason Molly decided to give up on him? But no. After all, she was inevitable. Because how could he forget her? The one who completed his life, just to tear it apart once more.

* * *

><p>It was <em>all<em> going to be over in a few days. They were going to graduate Hogwarts, and Molly was going to be busy with being in the Ministry, while Lorcan was going to travel the world with his father, on trips looking for magical creatures. They would all go in their different ways, and every chance of apologizing to her, and telling her how he really felt; it would all be gone.

And at that time, he knew it would be real late. She would already have found someone better, someone who would treat her to candlelit dinners, and spoil her with Roses and Chocolates and Licorice Wands, and watch the Twilight in the sky with her.

He knew it was selfish of him, but he wanted her heart to belong to only him. And while he still had that chance, he was going to grab it.

But he was too cowardly. Instead of heading to the Ravenclaw common room, he ran quickly to a place no one would find him at. The Room of Requirement.

The Room of Requirement was a perfect place. No one would see him cry in frustration as he would play the memory of their arguments, or when he would see her with other guys and the way those guys looked at her. Or when he would break vases at the wall.

Summoning a porcelain vase, he threw it at the wall, only to jump when he heard a shriek close by. He lit up the lights to a brighter state, and his heart stopped when he saw Molly Weasley, her arms covering her face, clearly cowering from the vase that he had aimed at the wall.

By instinct, he rushed towards her, checking to see if she was fine. Molly, though, brushed his arms off, and turned to raise her eyes, in level with his.

"Hey, I'm alrig- oh.. Lorcan.. it's you.." She muttered, and brought her head back down.

Silence had entered,_ 'louder'_ than ever. He knew it had only been minutes, perhaps seconds only, but the silence went on forever. Almost like _Infinity_.

Lorcan finally went back to his senses, and knew that he wasn't needed, so he turned around to leave the room. The tapping of his shoe to the stony floor was loud in the quiet room, and before he could leave the room, she spoke.

"So your just going to walk away? _Again_?" She asked, more to herself rather him. He paused, but did not respond. Seeing this, Molly continued, though more so in a hushed tone. "Where's the Lorcan I knew? The brave and reckless one?"

He decided to respond. "Gone." Lorcan turned around, and Molly had arched a brow in a way of curiosity. "Where to?"

He wasn't exactly sure what to say, though he knew why and where and how. His brave heart, one that could beat of a Gryffindor's any day.. It had vanished, all of it, into oblivion.. Ever since she left him.

Some, who didn't know him personally, could say that he wouldn't even be an ounce bothered, but those close would know that she had changed him entirely ever since she left.

But he couldn't say that. It was too dramatic and sappy, two things she hated with passion.

But he couldn't simply walk away. Not when Merlin decided to give him another chance. A chance to bring back their friendship, maybe something more. Whatever it would be, he just needed her back.

"Away." He started softly, looking more closely at Molly. "Gone, away with you." Molly had turned confused, her brow furrowed.

"With me? Surely, you would've been happier without me and my flaws and our arguments?" It was now Lorcan's turn to be confused, and getting more into the conversation, or perhaps just trying his best to feel what could be his last moment with Molly.

"You must've been blind, then." He replied, a bit of a cold tone edging, as he couldn't believe she had not realized how scarred he had been ever since she's been gone, but still a gentle mixture towards it, and Molly couldn't determine what exactly did he feel at the moment.

"Blind, to not see just how much you've hurt me by leaving." Molly searches his eyes, and indeed, he was right. Maybe, her leaving did upset him, but it just didn't make sense to her!

"Should've thought about that before you tried arguing with me about some silly bull crap nearly every single day of my life." Guilt appeared in Lorcan's eyes, as it had before when he would remember the times he'd argue with Molly endlessly.

"Because did you even think that it hurt me, as well? I couldn't bare looking at you, you noticed a couple of times, because I was afraid that you'd spot another fucking flaw in my imperfect self and you'd argue and complain to me why I couldn't be like Zara Vanity and the way she was in bed, or Olivia Wisteria and her 'oh so' perfect Gryffindor self, even though she's such a troll with her pea brain!" Molly paused, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, and prevent herself from either hexing Lorcan, or breaking her walls apart in front if him.

She didn't want either. She was both too nice to try, and really prideful to cry just because of a boy.

'He was _anything_ but _just a boy_, though..' she thought to herself sadly.

Lorcan suddenly remembered what his brother, Lysander, and Lily had said that particular night when Molly had 'given up' on him.

It was worse, hearing it from Molly herself. Worse, to hear her point of view in this dramatic story. Her walls were cracking, he knew, and she seemed just so vulnerable and in misery at this point and it cracked his heart, too.

Molly had calmed herself down, but she didn't seem like she was going to rant on anymore. A tear spilled, crashing to the floor. He could've missed it, nearly did, but he had seen it and his heart broke apart.

It had happened. Her walls were down, and the tower was crumbling, like a bulldozer was swinging right at it. And in that moment, as thought it were all Déjà Vu, he remembered the look on her face the last time she had spoken to him face to face.

It was so similar. The way her hair was so messed up, a huge tangled curl from her absent-mindedly pulling at it in frustration. Her rosy, blotchy face, and the way her eyes were dark and teary and looked like they would burst at any moment.

Maybe he had a heart like a frozen stone that could never experience warmth to melt it. Perhaps, they were right at a moment, but to watch this.. _His_ beautiful girl, the one he would love endlessly.. To watch her in pain was, perhaps, enough to give him some courage to stay closer to her, and wrap his arms around her, and wipe her tears away.

And it turned him so reckless, that, at that moment, he cupped her face and shocked her with a kiss. A smile graced on her lips, because maybe it was an 'enough' apology. After all, didn't actions speak louder than words?

Pulling away, Lorcan grinned wildly.

"You know, I thought you would've gotten over me."

Molly scoffed. "I swear I tried, but how could I forget you and me, and us?"

Lorcan, trying to regain their normal behavior, laughed softly. "You didn't try hard enough, then." and Molly smiled once more.

"Yeah.. Maybe I hadn't tried at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I wrote this approximately in.. 4 hours (I HAD BREAKS, OKAY!)**_

_**yeah, so much sadness still, and I promised it would be happy! But at least the ending was happy, compared to the prequel of this.**_


End file.
